This invention relates to tie-down brackets as used in connection with rope and lashings, for securing cargo and the like in carry spaces such as vehicle bodies.
Heretofore it has been customary to mount fitments such as hooks or brackets on wall surfaces of truck bodies, boat hulls and various storage areas, to enable ropes to be used for tying down the articles which are to be transported.
The simplest of such fitments is the screw eye or screw hook. Typically these are not suitable for anchorage in sheet metal walls, and under any circumstance they protrude and require space which often is needed for the cargo. Moreover, in many cases they constitute a hazard since their rigidity and protrusion can cause physical injury.
Another fitment that has been previously used comprises a heavy staple or loop as in a hasp, which is carried by a base or mounting plate that is apertured to receive screws for attaching it to a supporting surface. Here, again, the protrusion and rigidity of the staple rendered it undesirable in many situations.